Red in my Heart
by Akkita
Summary: I was just an ordinary girl. Promise. Yeah, I like the color black. Yeah, I was turned into a vampire. But seriously, who cares?
1. Introduction

**I do not own Vampire Knight! Let me know what y'all think! Should I continue? R & R**

I was walking home the day my life changed for the worst. Mother is home making lunch and I was just minding my own business when some crazy came barreling through the bushes. It took two seconds for him to reach my neck. His elongated fangs piercing my throat, sucking my blood hungrily. I frightenedly flung my arms and legs but the fangs were already plunged into my neck, he was already sucking my blood. I started to relax, my loss of blood getting to me. I felt the fangs release and then I lost all consciousness.

When I came back I saw everything in red. I had an undeniable lust for sweet, crimson blood. I found a victim, unfortunately a little child. Once I sunk my fangs into his neck, I felt a relief like no other. The sweet taste of the red liquid filling me with satisfaction. I removed my fangs from his neck and the red went away, I felt very sleepy. I managed to get away from the body of the blood drained child. What I didn't know is that I had crawled my way to an Academy. Cross Academy.

I heard the cock of a gun, followed by a passive monotone voice. "Vampires deserve to die. because they are vile creatures." Was this the man meant to end my life that changed so soon? Did he call me a vampire? "Hey! Who you calling a vampire?" I asked, minorly annoyed. "You drained that poor kid empty. You killed him." I sat up, "I'm sleepy." "Wait…" he thought for a moment, about who knows what. "Come with me, I want you to meet someone." I laid back and sighed, "My mom told me not to follow strange men." He touched the gun to my forehead, "If you don't come I will shoot you right now." I pushed the gun out of the way and stood up. "Someone is pushy."

"Zero! You're late!" Some girl screamed, "Help me!" This school is seriously messed up. The two pushed away fangirls as the group of men walked through the gate (I have to admit, they were all good looking.) "Holy crap." I muttered, gazing upon the beauty, "Like this crap is indeed holy." "Kaname!" The guy that the girl called Zero yelled. One of the taller men of the group turned to see the silver haired teen, "That girl over there, talk with her about joining the night class." Me? Join the night class? Wait, maybe me going to school is actually what I'm really having the problem with here. "Oh, hello." I said waving to the group. I was walked to the night dormitory.

"Let's start with your name." Kaname said, taking a seat. I gazed upon the room, which, if it all possible was more beautiful than the men. "It's Akemi Akuma." "Beautiful Demon. Interesting name." He tapped his chin with his fingers. "Thank you," I shrugged, "it was a birthday present." This conversation is going... No where. Why did that silver haired Zero whatever his name is guy want me here? Suddenly everything went red, I felt a pain in my heart. I need blood. Sweet blood. I looked over to Kaname, who was calmly sitting in the chair. His neck wide open. I take one step over to him then I snap out of it. "You are falling to a level E." He said standing. "What happens at levels A - D?" He sighed, "E standing for End." I laughed, "I figured that. You don't do sarcasm well do you?"

So there began my training/schooling at Cross Academy. I was sure of several things, and wrote those down.

Zero scares the crap out of me

The headmaster needs a psychiatrist

Kaname thinks he is 'all that'

If you say #3 aloud you will be punched

Turns out I'm some special case, like REALLY special. I was forced out of my all black attire and into the white uniforms of the night class. I keep a black hoodie under my jacket, so at least I can be somewhat comfy in the bright color. Yuki and I became sort of friends, I like to think of it more as a 'you keep Zero away from me I will treat you like a godess' kind of relationship though. Everyone awed over my blood red hair that reached past my waist. All these emo years I've been trying to grow it out paid off, if of course, I was trying to get attention. My hair spent most of its time in a bun under my hoodie hood. The best part about it was I could have my earbuds in and no one knew.

My most hated class, poetry. I decided, since I was in the night class and all, to have fun. So I wrote this little beauty down to freak everyone out.

" _Red is my heart, searching for blood. Satisfied, with much crimson blood."_

Unfortunately, it worked rather too well. And I ended up in detention. Not that I cared, it was a dark room without a teacher. So I just turned up my music kicked my feet up on a desk and K.O.'ed for a bit.

It wasn't long before Zero came to bring me to the head master. "Come on. I want to get this over with." I sighed and followed him.

"OHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL AKEMI!" the headmaster swooned. I let out a sigh. "For the thousandth time, I'm not your daughter." He pouted, "What do you need?" Zero sighed, "School isn't going to well for her." I stomped my foot, "It's going just fine! How was I supposed to know that writing a poem like that was going to be taken that way Mr. Head up his-" "Enough." the headmaster intervened, "Akemi, you will be under my strict supervision from here on out." I sighed. Great. Now I get to listen to those queer speeches of his on fashion. "First up put this on!" He twirled. "Uh, no way in heck." I tossed the intestinal colored monstrosity (a frilly pink dress) at Zero and left the room.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and let out a long sigh. If this man becomes my adoptive father, then Lord help me. All I want is a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, a grey tank top, a pair of comfortable shoes, and like, a Snickers bar. I didn't ask for vampire abilities or to attend a school full of ignorant teens and insufferable vamps. I also didn't ask for my mother to be murdered by a blood lusting vampire and then be taken in by some queer headmaster with a firm belief in faux fur.

I felt my heart pump, like not the normal pump. The vampireistic holy crapola muffins I'm about to try to suck some poor souls blood out of them type of pump. I grasp at my shirt, becoming overheated. I begin to pant. Blood soon filled all my thoughts, I needed it. Now. I brought myself back just enough to flip open my pocket knife, I stabbed myself square in the chest. The blood came pouring out and I lost consciousness.

When I awoke Kaname, Headmaster, Zero, and a few others were standing over me. I'm in a bed, my wrists strapped down. "Wha-" I was cut off. "OH YOU POOR THING!" Lord, help. Please. "WHO WOULD'VE EVER THOUGHT THIS COULD HAPPEN TO MY DEAR, DEAR AKEMI!" "What happened?" I managed. "You are the opposite of a vampire. You are an un-vampire." Zero said passively. "Un-vampire." I repeated. "You release blood instead of suck it. It's quite rare, your kind are mostly used as feeders for us regular vampires." Kaname said. "So stabbing myself released it." I mumbled. "YES! OH PLEASE DO BE CAREFUL!" I sighed, "Yes headmaster." "You have two problems, one, if you bite someone you can put too much blood into them, killing them. And two, if you bite someone and put only a little blood into them they will get a sort of high from it. For example, us vampires have an affinity for certain blood types, you have an affinity for certain emotions. If you bite someone, it reverses their emotion." I nod, not completely understanding.

Several weeks later Zero and I were walking the halls. "So you were made into a vampire too?" I questioned. He grimaced. "Oh, I understand. You despise vamps, so the fact that you became one makes you hate yourself." I mumbled. He grasped his shirt at his heart. "Whoa, you okay?" I felt a tinge in my own chest. "Here," I said pulling out a Snickers bar, "You're not you when you're hungry." He took in a deep breath, that joke was enough to distract him for a few moments, but not nearly long enough. My own heart began to throb, a sudden buildup of blood. I need to get it out fast before - he's biting me. He's sucking my blood. It's relieving. I place my hands on his waist, "Thank you." I said. He removed his fangs and wiped his mouth, "I-I'm sorry." he whispered. "Don't be. I just found my affinity. It's whatever emotion you had before you changed." He tried to step away, but I just grasped his waist tighter, "I think, no. Of course not." I shook my head and released him, "I'm sorry." I ran off. What are these emotions? I know he's attractive but? Am I attracted to him? What sort of relationship could we possibly have?

 **Had fun writing this! I couldn't help but put the Snickers bar reference in there. Maybe "Bite me" will get in there sometime. Anyway, bad vampire jokes. Forgive me. LOL**


	2. School Life, with a Twist

**Short chapter, but there is a lot here in my opinion. :-) Building up to what I want in chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Another month passed by, Zero and I didn't see each other much and it was weighing on me. Did I hurt him? Or was he afraid he'd hurt me? I tried to focus on my schoolwork but to no avail. This was getting out of hand. I stormed up to the unsuspecting Zero, grasped his tie firmly, yanked him down to my level and yelled "DANG IT NOTICE ME SENPAI! You have been avoiding me for the past month! I can't take it anymore!" He looked at me, rather flabbergasted. Before he could get in a reply Yuki snatched him up. "HEY! I'M NOT DONE HERE!" I yelled as she drug him off. I let out a sigh. He makes me attend this blasted school then doesn't even talk to me.

"Don't take it personally, he's always like that." I turn to see Yuki's room mate. (What was her name again?) She giggled, "My name is Sayori." I nodded, "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind. Names aren't exactly on the top of my priority list." "I understand." She patted my back, "For a night class student you sure are in the day class a lot." I shrugged, "Dual enrollment." She rose an eyebrow, "Okay, okay. I'm not in either class. The headmaster is teaching me himself." Her eyes bugged for a moment, "I'm… so… sorry." I laughed, "He's not that bad, once you get used to him. When he gets too insufferable I leave before I deck him." We walked for awhile, just talking about the headmaster, Zero, Yuki, and school… Sayori is one of those girl's who's just easy to talk to and get along with. I haven't found very many of those lately, in fact, I think the last time I had a real friend was 10 years ago.

"Akemi! Where have you been?" The headmaster asked worriedly, "Sayori and I were talking. I walked her back to the dorm to make sure no vamps took a bite at her then headed back. There a problem?" He face palmed, "You said you were going to make that cake tonight!" Ah! I forgot about that. "Oh yeah. I'll just make it tomorrow." Zero sighed, "Tomorrow you have fill in for me." I pondered it for a moment, "Oh, Yeah." Wait a minute, I wanted to talk to him! "HEY! I wasn't done talking to you Mr. Conveniently Pulled Away!" He huffed and said something about a shower then walked off. My jaw hit the floor and I let out a frustrated scream. The headmaster started to revert to his original, insufferable self. "I'm going to bed." I mumbled walking off. He depressingly sat on the couch talking to himself. As usual.

I fell into a deep slumber, but I was awakened by my blood increasing. Zero's room wasn't far from mine, maybe that's what the problem is. I quietly leave my room and peek through the cracked open door. "How long are you going to stare at me?" He asked. "You're upset again, I can feel it." I walked in, "We can't keep avoiding each other." "I know. But still, I find myself trying to keep away." I clenched my fists, the pain getting stronger. "Zero?" I ask pulling my shirt collar over, "Please, it's starting to hurt." He sighed then his eyes became glazed over with the red vampirey look. He gently stuck his fangs into my neck and began sucking my blood. I could feel the pressure release. He finished, looking both satisfied and disgusted. "Thanks. It was starting to feel like I was about to explode." "We're pretty sick." He mumbled. "An infinite loop." I agreed.

I let out a yawn, "I'm tired." I mumbled. "Then go to bed." Zero replied. I scoffed and flopped down on his bed. "MY BED?" he exclaimed. I hugged a pillow and drifted off. I woke up in my room, neatly tucked in my blanket. Zero's pillow still wrapped in my arms. I was alone. I took in a deep breath of the pillow. Zero's scent. Sweet yet masculine. If I had to pick the two top scents I would say… Lilac and fresh grass. The scent was ingrained into my mind.

"So, you take this number and you double it." I repeated to the headmaster. He was wearing a faux fur hat, a pink hair tie, a long black coat - it was sparkly -, a pink shirt, and a pair of black pants and slippers. He looked ridiculous.

After several, long, agonizing hours of faux fur, sparkles, and algebraic equations, I was out of the mansion and on patrol. It was nice to get some clean air, I released a lot of tension jogging around the empty school grounds. I heard a voice from behind me, Kaname. "So you're letting Zero suck your blood?" shivers ran down my spine, how could he know? Duh, he's a pure-blood. They have like super vampire abilities or what crap. "What does it matter to you?" I replied, coldly. He huffed. "You shouldn't be out. Don't want to get a sunburn do you?" I mocked. "I don't appreciate sly remarks from lowers such as you. Mark my words, Akemi, don't make me your enemy." This guy really does tick me off. I spit on the ground and resumed my jogging.

Time for the swap of the day class and night class. Yuki and I made preparations. "You seem bothered, are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm good." Truth was that conversation with Kaname was really getting at me. He was directly warning me. Does he feel threatened by me? No, no way. A pure blood like Kaname surrounded by aristocrats surely wouldn't be afraid of some teenage un-vampire. Yuki and I were walking around, "So Zero went off on a job?" she nodded, "I worry about him." I let out a sigh, "He's pretty scarey in his vampire hunter mode." She gave me a quizzical look, "Mode?" I rose my hands in defence, "I talk weird, I know."

It was around 3 am when we got back, and around 4 am before Zero returned. "Hey, Zero." I said closing his bedroom door behind me, "Why did you get Kaname that first time?" He cocked his head, he must have forgot. "When you old him to talk to me?" Recintion hit him, "I didn't like you and you seemed like you could really get on his nerves." "You don't like me?" Why was that all I was worried about? I just completely skipped over the whole using me to annoy Kaname part. "I said didn't. I - I like you now. Now that I know you better." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Why are you here?" He asked, finally looking at me. "Well, Kaname, he, he half way threatened me." He shrugged, "Kaname's like that." I laughed, then seriousness hit me, "It wasn't something passive. He meant what he said. And it worries me."

Finally, a day off school and furry sparkles. Yuki, Sayori, Zero and I went for ice cream. Okay, it was only Yuki, Sayori and me. Zero just came along because of something about protection. I heard a scream, but of course Zero was the only other one to hear it. I excused myself from the table, as did he.

"She's dead." I said, checking for a pulse on the bitten woman. I caught a scent, "He went left." Zero looked at me funny, "I can smell her blood on him. Can't you?" "There's too much for me to pick out just one scent." I shrugged and we ran to the man. "AH! CAN YOU SMEEELLLLL IT? THE SWEET SCENT OF BLOOOOOOODDDDD? OH! IT'S THIS YOUNG LADY WITH THE RED…. REDDDD…. HAIRR." My heart skipped a beat as the level e came rushing towards me. Without thinking I jumped out of the way. Zero shot him dead. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

We returned to the parlor and sat down, like nothing had happened.

 **I'd love some R &R! Let me know if there are any errors. I try to catch them but some do slip through. **


	3. My Vampire Romance

**SSSSOOOOOO I fangirled so hard writing this chapter. Did I ever mention I don't own VK? Well, I don't own it.**

Tonight was supposed to be a full moon, everyone was entranced by the thought of werewolves. Those don't exist, right? Werewolves? If vampires do then…. You know what? Werewolves don't exist in this world. That is my truth. *cue rabid wolf man from behind the trashcan* No? Okay, then I totally flinched for nothing. "I know trash cans are filled with garbage, but do you really need to flinch every time you pass one?" Oh, Zero. "What do you think, do werewolves exist?" He shrugged, "I've personally never seen one. They are mentioned in the annals, but only the really old ones from overseas." I cocked my head, "Talkative today?" He gave another shrug, "Just answering a question." He's talkative. Maybe he's sick or something? "Since you are in a 'actually answering my questions' mood today, when's your birthday?" "January 5th." he mumbled. "January 5th?" I repeated, "That's mine too!" He gave me the 'big crap now stop talking to me' look. I shrugged and kept walking alongside him.

"ZERO STOP." I just saw… the…. best…. pair of black skinny jeans ever. Rips in perfect places revealing the red lining of the pants, cuffed bottoms - also revealing the red lining. Beside them were the best pair of combat boots I'd seen in my life. All black, lining and all, with red laces. I looked to my left to see the perfect, thick, all black hoodie with an interior pocket for an MP3 player. I swear my eyes were bugging out. I looked to see the store, I mentally did a happy dance. It was an Emo store! I looked over to Zero, he sighed, "Get what you want." My eyes lit up like Christmas trees. "THANK YOU SO MUCH" I gave him a hug then dashed into the store and got my fix of black clothing.

"That was quick." He said looking at the people walk by. "There's a vampire here." I said, catching the scent. "I know." He pushed off the wall and started walking, I followed. "Zero, stop." I whispered, "What? Another Hot Topic?" "Shut up! It's here." "What are you talking about?" "That vampire. It's here, in this alleyway." He tightened his grip on the Bloody Rose. "I know this scent." I muttered, "It's that vampire. The one that killed my mom." "Wait, that scent, I know it also." He grimaced, "Shizuka."

"WOW." I exclaimed, "I thought you were a guy when you killed my mom. And when you bit me." She sighed, "You might as well put down that bloody rose, neither of you can harm me with it. As you are my pawns." I shrugged, "So, are you like, gunna do anything or did you just drop by to say 'hello, you two are my pawns. have a nice day.'" I could feel Zero's anger, and it started to increase my blood. I fought it back. She smirked and disappeared. Vampires are seriously creepy like that. "Mind calming down a bit? You're killing me here." He turned his head to me.

Night fell and something wasn't right. I had this craving, for blood. This is different from my blood increasing, I can feel that now. I check the mirror, my eyes are glazed over with that cosplay worthy red. The pain in my chest began to get stronger. I made my way to Zero, I have no idea why. I burst open his door, he was sitting on his bed shirtless. He looked over at me, "Are you okay?" Instincts took over and I was at his neck. I stopped myself, my fangs pressing against his neck but not piercing his skin. "Zero." I mumbled barely. I felt his hand reach across to the hole of my back, and his fangs touch my neck. I reached my right arm around his back, he wrapped his right hand around my left wrist. Gently he laid me down on his bed, his breath hot against my neck. We sank our fangs into each other, the sound of blood being sucked filled our ears. We both released each other from the grip of our fangs. "Feeling better?" He asked with a breath on my neck. "Yes." I replied, not daring to move a muscle.

So this is what a full moon will do, turn me into a full-fledged vamp instead of an un-vamp. But at this moment, I didn't care what I was. "Should I kiss her?"~ Zero?~ "Are we communicating without talking?" ~I think so.~ "What's the answer to my question?" ~Yes… You should kiss her.~ He placed his lips on my neck and worked his way up to my lips, still holding my wrist down. ~He's a good kisser~ "Thanks." ~This could be annoying~ "Stop thinking." ~Not thinking.~ "I can hear you." I sighed and kissed him back, running my hand across his back. We both felt it, our hearts. Together. A lust for more blood overwhelming. Once again we bit into each other. But it didn't make sense. Zero hated his vampire self, and I wasn't fond of the whole drinking blood thing either. "Why am I doing this?" He wondered. ~Who cares~ I thought back.

"OH MY WORD ZERO! AKEMI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" "~headmaster.~" we thought in unison.

 **Excuse me while I squeal like a girl trying to get the attention of the night class.**

 **R &R!**


	4. Akemi's Father

**Sooooo... filler chapter? Things are about to go down. Fast.**

"~Not the talk~" ~Anything but that~ "I'm getting a headache" ~I'm right behind you.~

"AND THAT'S HOW BABIES ARE MADE!" ~help~ "VAMPIRE BONDS. YOU CAN HEAR EACH OTHERS THOUGHTS! SIRE BONDS AS WELL! OH, AKEMI, ZERO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Zero piped up, "Yeah, we get it." ~oh no~ "what?" ~he's gunna~ "I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE SERIOUSNESS OF THIS matter." ~Wow. He stopped caps locking.~ "You two do realize, that this means you are bound for life?" "Yes." We replied in unison. "Very well then, MAKE ME A GRANDPA!" ~He's swooning again~ "Grandpa?" ~Wait…~ We yelled "YOU'RE NOT OUR FATHER!" in unison. "I have that headache we thought-talked about earlier." I mumbled covering my head in his pillow. He sighed, "Me too."

We woke up at the same time, I was pressed against his chest. His arms wrapped around me. ~Good morning~ "Stop that, it's creepy." He muttered. "Can't argue there." I agreed. "Where did you get those scars?" He asked running his fingers over my back~Dad.~ "It was nothing." "I heard that." I let out a sigh and flipped onto my back. "My dad abused me. But it's okay, he's in jail now." "Hey, it's not okay." He sat up and looked me in the eyes, "You went to the hospital a few times didn't you?" I looked away from him, ~Yes. But… I have never talked about it.~ He gently grabbed my chin and turned my head to him, not thinking a single thing. He pressed his lips against mine, he pulled away for just long enough to mutter a sentence. "You can talk to me when you're ready."

He went off for school and the headmaster stayed and taught me mine. I couldn't help but notice he was off, normally he'd be swooning right now but instead he just stared out with window with a blank expression. "Headmaster?" I finally asked. "Things are about to get serious." His tone sent shivers down my spine, "BUT NEVER MIND THAT YOU HAVE SCHOOL TO DO!" I hate to admit it, but I prefer the swooning headmaster to the serious one.

I skipped along in the shade, Zero turned the corner and I waved. I suddenly caught a scent. My father. ~Zero come, quick. My dad, he's here.~ "Where?" ~I don't know, but I smell him.~ Finally my father appeared. "You're one of them now, a vampire." he brought a blade against my throat pinning me against a wall, "I never told you about them, because you didn't have the power of the hunters." Zero tapped his shoulder, "I'd suggest you let her go." My father turned to see him, "Zero…. Kiryu…" "You know me?" My father shuddered, "What hunter doesn't?"

They both had blades to each others throats and it wasn't long until it got the attention of not only the day class, but the night class as well. To say they went easy on each other would be a lie. I saw an opening and was going to take it, but Yuki grabbed my arm before I could do anything. ~Zero~ "I'll be fine, get everyone away from here." ~Okay.~ "Everyone! Go back to your dorms! Yuki, help me out?" "OH! Right! Everybody go back to your dorms!"

"What concern do you have with my daughter?" My father snarled. "I'm only going to answer to you because you are her father. Akemi and I are bonded by blood." They removed the blades, "Bonded? Surely you don't mean that you two are married by vampire standards." Zero sighed, "What do you care? You'd rather be beating her anyway." My father assumed an angered position, "Who told you that?" "I did, dad. I told him." I stepped forward, taking my position as the object of crossfire without a second thought. No real way around this anyway. "Do you two know what you have done?" "Yes, we do." Zero and I said in unison. Dang that's still creeping me out. "We aren't the same dad. Leave me be." I grabbed Zero's arm. "So be it." My father up and left. Those three words his last to me. It was what I wanted to hear, but it still felt wrong.

"You're shaking." Zero mumbled pulling up the bed sheet. "I'm kind of really afraid of my dad. I would have been shaking earlier but I controlled it." "It's over now." he ran his fingers through my hair. "The headmaster said something earlier that worried me, like I literally got chill bumps from it. 'Things are about to get serious.' his tone, it was a tone I never heard from him before." I felt his heart beat faster for a moment, "No worries. I think he just says stuff like that to freak us out." I pulled him closer, "Let's get some rest." He sighed into my hair, "Sounds like a plan."

~Holy petunias this is good~ I let the food melt into my mouth, "Zero, can you teach me to cook like this?" He nodded. "GOOD MORNING!" the headmaster swooned... again. "Hello, Zero, Akemi, Headmaster." Yuki greeted. Is this morning awkward or what? We ate with barely a word to one another. Even the headmaster was quiet as a mouse. "We have a new studen-" "I know." The headmaster and Zero went on like that a few times, the headmaster was serious, granted his tone wasn't as frightening as it was yesterday. The new student, a young girl named Maria was the subject of discussion. Zero and I both had our doubts about her, the way she smelled, the way she walked, the way she talked. It was all too familiar. ~Shizuka.~ The name burning a hole into my brain. Zero was disturbed by my thought, "I have a feeling you are right." he replied back.

 **I'd love to get some R & R on here! If you see any mistakes let me know!**

 **~I only own what I own~**


	5. Conclusion

**Last chapter! R &R! **

**I don't own VK!**

I don't really know how to explain what happened, because I was knocked out the first chance I got to do anything. All I know is Shizuka is in her form now and most of the school has been destroyed. Oh, and Zero has a twin brother. I found Toga, "Where's Zero?" he didn't respond. ~Zero, where are you?~ I heard a faint and pained response, "Get to safety, find Kaien." I gave no reply. Over time Zero and I have been able to keep a lot of our thoughts to ourselves instead of them being thrown out awkwardly for the other to hear, but now more than ever I wish I could hear what he was thinking. Even just a snip. Just something so that I knew what he was going to do. But I can't let petty emotions control me, I have to do what he says. I won't let him get killed because of a mistake I made.

I smelt her. Vile. Inhuman. Vampire. The smell of disgusting, vengeance centered bloodlust was all over her. I felt a ping in my chest, but this wasn't my vampire side. I saw Toga appear, "Get out of here, kid." I tried, but the danged witch… vampire… yeah… she grabbed me. Surges of energy, not something I was used to. I broke free of her grip and somehow ended up next to a bewildered Toga. "Have an extra weapon?" I asked. He handed me a dagger. "You're kidding." I mumbled. Black. Black darkness. A blue luster in the red world. My body was moving on it's own accord, easily dodging all attacks. The dagger broke skin and pierced organs several times before I ended up next to Toga again. My legs were weak, my breathing was heavy. Shizuka disappeared and I felt myself being carried.

"What are you saying?" The headmaster's serious voice. "She had the power of a vampire hunter." Toga sounded confused. "She's awake, maybe we can learn more." The headmaster pointed to me and they walked over, "What happened back there?" "Well…. I don't really know. Everything went black. Then red with a blue luster. My body started moving for no reason and I'm not sure what happened but I think I stabbed her a few times." I blinked a few times, "I'm really tired now." Wait, that ping in my chest… The two started to walk away when I yelled for them to return, "There's one other thing, there was a hard ping in my chest after I saw her." Toga had something click, and from the looks of it so did the headmaster. "Zero." they said in unison. "What about him?" I asked. "Your link, in some cases vampire links can make it so one can control the other's body." the headmaster ran his fingers along the hilt of his sword. "It's possible he knew you were in danger. The red would be the vampire and the blue the power of the hunter." Toga said with a nod.

"Are you okay?" Zero's voice came through like a faint whisper. ~Yes. Are you?~ It was a long time before I got a reply. "Yes." Why so long to reply? It doesn't matter. I'll figure it out soon enough. My legs are still weak and my arms are screaming at me. I let out a sigh. Sayori sat next to me, "Have you seen Yuki?" Come to think of it I haven't. And her smell is off for some reason. It's more… Vampirey. "No, I haven't." I paused, "I'm sure she's okay though."

Ping. My heart again. Ping. ~Zero? Is this you?~ Ping. "Akemi? Can you hear me clearly?" Ping. ~Yes, what's going on?~ Ping. "I need you." Ping. ~Where?~ Ping. "I'll show you." Ping.

A darkness covered me. Everything was black. Suddenly a picture appeared, A long haired Yuki being held by the neck by some creep. They were on top of the Night Dorm. The vision faded and the pinging in my chest went away. ~I'm coming, Zero.~

I ran as fast as my legs could go. I made my way to the roof and what I saw stopped me in my tracks. Yuki was a pureblood. Zero was fighting off too much power.

Ping.

This is getting more annoying than 15 texts in a row. Black. All darkness. A blue luster in a world of red. Zero was controlling me again. Somehow, this time was different. We were basically on the same wavelength or whatever. I had control over my body, he just connected our minds and shared his strength. He got himself under control. Power surged through my body. The enemy is Rido.

We moved in perfect sync, impossible accuracy. It was like a dance, with vampire killing weapons. In this moment nothing but killing Rido Kuran was important. But he disappeared. "He's in the woods." we thought in unison. "Akemi, stay here. Help Kaien." I nodded at his thought. We were still linked. So this is Zero's power. The power of a full-blood vampire hunter.

The three of us finished off the E's and took a look at the rubble that used to be a school. "Maybe we went over board." I muttered. "Maybe?" Toga questioned. "OH IT WON'T TAKE LONG TO FIX THINGS!" The headmaster swooned. "I prefer him serious in situations like this." I mumbled to Toga. I got an amused grunt in response. There were hunters everywhere. I let out a sigh. "I'm going to find Zero." The headmaster and Toga started conversing with the other hunters and I just shook my head and giggled. This is going to be a long week.

"Next time we meet I'll kill you, I promise." Wowzers tough love Zero. "I'll be looking forward to it." Did I walk into a sarcastic conversation? Or are they serious? Wait a second, Zero and I aren't linked anymore, when did that happen? Yuki walked off and I revealed myself from behind one of the AC units. "Want to go get ice cream a little later?" I asked. He laughed, "You have a weird sense of humor." I grasped his hand, "I guess I do. Zero," I looked over the sunrise, "What do you think will happen next?" He tightened his grip on my hand, "I don't know, but we will find out soon enough." I smiled, "I guess we will."

 **I'm surprised. Generally I kill a character or something horrible happens. Happy endings seem odd... I'm not used to writing happy things! So wah-la. If you want me to continue non-anime non-manga freelance kinda Zero x Akemi fanfiction, PM me or leave it in a review!**


End file.
